Christmas Night
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Just a little something to keep you warm during the holidays. GSR Smut!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI but I wish I did. **

**Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates Christmas. Hope you've all have a wonderful day and I hope Santa was good to y'all. **

**I've been wanting to write a Christmas fic this year but had no decent ideas, just short things have been popping into my head so I thought I'd type them and post them. **

**Christmas Night**

Sitting on the bed reading his new Entomology text book, Grissom is just taking a sip of coffee when the bathroom door swings open.

Momentarily he's motionless but then, as realization strikes, he chokes on his drink, spitting coffee all over the bed.

Sara steps out of the bathroom smiling and wearing a new set of underwear, courtesy of her husband. Her breasts are fit snugly into a bright red bra with a white fur and feather trim across the top of the breasts, lifting her cleavage into full, mouthwatering firmness. And she's wearing a pair of matching lace panties, red with white fur around the waistline. Sara laughs nervously as Gil takes in the scene in front of him but then she relaxes a little as his eyes fill with fire.

His eyes travel over her beautiful body, examining every inch of her starting with her legs; her long legs which seem to go on forever until the red of her panties indicates the end. He licks his lips as his eyes move up her toned stomach and a smile tugs at his lips when he sees her stomach muscles contract as if he's just touched her. Now his eyes feast on her breasts, her rounded perky breasts, which are practically begging to be touched, kissed and sucked, and when he sees her nipples tauten, through the material of her bra, he feels a jolt of electricity course through him.

She watches him watch her and the look across his face; the pure love and admiration, is enough to make heat gather between her legs and send a shiver right through her body. Finally his eyes focus on her face and she smiles her to-die-for, gap toothed smile.

He groans helplessly.

"Ho Ho Ho..." whispers Sara.

Clearing his throat and wiping his mouth, he tries to find his voice.

"S...Sara, you look... Oh God..." He swallows the rest of his words as his sudden erection makes him lose all sense of feasible words to use.

Sara giggles and slowly moves over to the bed, swaying her hips seductively to tease her husband.

Gil sits up eagerly; pushing his back off from the headboard, and his eyes burn into hers as he awaits her next move.

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

He swallows, again. "Yes. I've... I've been a really good boy." he whispers, but shakes his head. "But right now I'm having very naughty thoughts."

She licks her lips then smiles at him.

She can see his fingers moving, as if he's having an internal battle to decide whether he should reach out for her or not. To help hurry his decision along, Sara lightly strokes her right index finger along the fur of her bra and then trails her fingers down her stomach to her panties, which are already damp. She starts walking again and moves around to his side of the bed, their eyes burning into eachother. She sits down on the edge of the bed and faces him. The air is thick with sexual tension and Sara knows it's only a matter of seconds before one of them jumps the other.

"How naughty?" she asks.

"Extremely naughty." he replies throatily, his breathing becoming fast.

Before Sara has a chance to think of a comeback remark he launches himself at her. He folds his legs beneath him as he takes hold of her shoulders and pulls her hard against him. His mouth crashes hard against hers and devours her, making her whine desperately with need. They kiss heatedly, intense passion soaring between them. Their tongues thrash and taste eachother, teasing until they reluctantly have to separate for air. Sara moans and shuts her eyes as his mouth pulls off hers, finally allowing her breathe. It takes all of ten seconds before the longing to feel one-another becomes too much and Sara pushes herself back into his arms and burrows her face in the crook of his neck. She kisses and sucks above his pulse point, using her teeth to catch his skin between her lips. She can feel his fingers running up and down her back, tangling through her hair and then tenderly dancing down her spine until he reaches the fur on her panties and then he repeats the motion. With her arms around his neck she pulls him tighter against her and then lays back, pulling him down on top of her. His mouth finds hers and as hard as their kisses were before, that's how slow and tender they become.

They kiss for a long time before Gil pulls his mouth away to kiss over her body, starting with her face. He touches his lips to her left cheek and the places the softest kiss below her eye, then lightly draws his mouth down her jaw and down to her neck. He kisses around to her throat, his beard scraping over her skin making her moan with appreciation. Leaving her neck he then kisses down her chest to the valley between her breasts. He twitches as the fur on her underwear tickles his nose and he decides that now is the time to strip her of what's covering her body.

Knowing what he's thinking, Sara arches her back off the bed and he slides his hands under her and unclasps the red lace garment. As she relaxes back down he slides the straps down her arms and completely frees her. He discards the item on the floor then places his hands just above her hips. She inhales softly and bites her lower lip, as if she's nervous, making him smile whole-heartedly down at her. He feels a rush of love for this incredible woman as she looks up at him with pleading brown eyes which are full of emotion. He lifts his right hand and strokes down her cheek with his index finger.

Their eyes sparkle for eachother, sapphire blue on warm brown,

"You are so beautiful, Sara." he whispers.

His mouth descends on her body again, kissing from where he left off earlier. His lips scrape over her right breast as his hand caresses the other. He takes her hardened nipple into his mouth, alternating between lightly sucking and using his tongue to tease her. Sara moans deeply at the sensation she feels, but she's unsure whether it's because of the feel of his mouth or his fingertips teasing her. She arches up off the bed again, pressing herself further into him.

He smiles against her breast, pleased with her response, before he moves his mouth across to her other. After a few more moments of severe stimulation he releases her and she relaxes back down on to the bed. He continues to place hot, wet kisses down her stomach until he reaches the top of her panties. He can hear her breathing heavily with anticipation and he knows that she's patiently waiting for things to move further. With his hands at the top of her thighs he tugs on her panties, she lifts her hips to allow him to remove them and he slides them down her legs.

As he crawls back up her body, Sara manages to push his silk red boxers down his legs, attempting to hurry along their foreplay.

He hovers above her; the head of his sex pressed deeply against her heat, making her squirm beneath him as she tries to merge their bodies into one.

"I love you; I love you so much. You're my whole world, Sara" he whispers, his voice catching a little as he's overcome with emotion.

She swallows the sudden lump in her throat but beams up at him. "And you're mine. I love you, too." she whispers.

Leaning down, he rests he forehead against hers as he penetrates her. She lets out a guttural groan as he fits himself deep inside her and holds still for a moment to allow her to get used the intrusion. When she sighs with content he starts to move slowly and Sara quickly starts to move in sync with him. Her thighs clench against his body for more contact and she lifts her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to her. He moves within her, almost pulling himself completely out of her before pushing back in. Their mouths meet in a fire filled kiss as the continue to grind their bodies against eachother. He feels her inner muscles contracting against him, imprisoning him in the midst of her heat and, only for a second, his movements falter. Sara is at her most vulnerable; her whole soul is laid out only for him, and it's the most precious moment in his life.

"I love...love you." whimpers Sara, her back, once again, arching up from the bed. Within seconds, wave after wave of forceful pleasure explodes inside her.

The feel of her climax is too much for him to stand and with a final thrust he holds himself deep inside her and gives himself to his wife.

When Sara finally recovers from her staggering orgasm she finds Gil still on top of her, kissing her cheek softly. She can feel his heart pounding against her chest and she turns her face to his to capture his mouth.

He pulls out of her and lies down beside her. He pulls her into his arms and pulls the quilt up over them both. For a long time they lie in silence, basking in the after-glow of their love making.

"Can I ask you something?" smiles Sara, lifting her head to look up at her husband.

"Sure."

"Did you actually walk into a lingerie shop and buy me those Christmas undergarments?"

She smirks when she sees him flush a bright crimson.

"No, I urm... I ordered them online an hoped for the best."

Sara giggles

"Oh, and there's me hoping you were looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable in a Lingerie shop."

He laughs.

"Sadly, no. However, now that I know that buying you sexy underwear will lead to a night like this... I wouldn't mind looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable in a women's lingerie shop. It'd be completely worth the humiliation."

Laughing, Sara reaches up and kisses him sweetly on the mouth before settling down to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Gil."

"Merry Christmas" he replies and kisses her head.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Happy Holidays.**

**Lynne xo**


End file.
